


shorty

by lukegodbaby



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Reader-Insert, Smoking, catcalling, cis male reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukegodbaby/pseuds/lukegodbaby
Summary: you’re Vic’s half brother and you’re deposited in Derry for the summer, avoiding your brother’s goons with all you have





	shorty

Derry, Maine. What a fucking town. What a fucking shit hole.

 

God, you hated this place.

 

But you were stuck here, no matter what.

 

Dad brought you down to see your mom for a while, and Vic was spending most of his time with his gang of goons. You weren’t so sure how you felt about them.

 

The thing was, you were the kind of guy they fucked up on the daily. Short, like really short, and with hair longer than half the girls in town. You were a pretty boy, and boys like your half brother Vic and his friends made your life hell.

 

You were walking around town one day when you started getting catcalls. A lot of people mistook you for a girl, so you were kinda used to it, but it didn’t mean you liked it. You struggled to understand how anyone could like it, being treated like a piece of meat.

 

Then, one man actually grabbed you. You spun around to face him, trying to look scary. You didn’t really pull it off, though, and he laughed in your face.

 

“Look at this,” he laughed. “Look at this pretty little boy.”

 

You yanked your arm, trying to get away from him, but he was too strong for you to pull away.

 

You heard a car horn honking behind you, then footsteps coming right up to you.

 

“Hey, man. Hands off my brother,” said a voice.

 

You turned to see, and it was Vic. You grimaced. His entire gang was with him, too. Belch was still in the car, and Patrick hung back, grinning like he was ready for a fight. Henry stood just behind Vic, his arms crossed across his chest.

 

The man holding onto you recoiled, stepping back and dropping your arm.

 

“Sorry,” he said. “I didn’t mean anything by it.”

 

You wanted to laugh. A bunch of teenagers, and this grown man was afraid? Seriously? How bad could they be?

 

“You better not have,” snarled Vic. “You better think twice if you wanna try this shit again.”

 

Then he took you by the arm and dragged you to the car.

 

“Get in,” he said.

 

“No,” you replied. “I’m fine, Vic.”

 

“Like hell. Get in.”

 

“No. I told you, I can handle myself.”

 

“Just get in the car.”

 

You glared him down, then did it. Why the fuck not? This day was already not going your way, so why the fuck not.

 

You ended up in the back seat between Vic and Patrick. Patrick had his knees spread so wide you had to press yourself up against your brother. It was not comfortable.

 

“Sorry about that,” said Vic.

 

“For what?” you snarked. “For the guy being a douche, or you sweeping in and saving me?”

 

He shot you a look that could have killed you.

 

“If you didn’t want to be fucked with like that, why do you look like this?” asked Henry.

 

You rolled your eyes.

 

“I can’t control how I look, fucknuts.”

 

He looked over at his shoulder, scowling at you.

 

“If that’s how you say thank you, maybe you should just shut up.”

 

“Fine by me,” you scoffed.

 

You crossed your arms, staring blankly ahead.

 

Vic poked your cheek. You ignored him until he was doing it again and again, nonstop.

 

“What?” you said, finally turning to look at him.

 

He had his eyes crossed and his tongue stuck out. In spite of yourself, you laughed.

 

“What crawled up your ass earlier?” he asked.

 

“I hate this fucking town,” you said.

 

The entire car made an agreeing grunt noise.

 

“Hang with us, and it won’t be so bad,” said Belch.

 

You didn’t want to say that because of them, things were worse for a lot of people. So you didn’t.

 

Patrick threw an arm around your shoulder.

 

You looked at him like _what the hell are you doing_.

 

He shrugged. He always seemed to act like there were no rules. You wondered about him sometimes. He’d always been like this, as long as you’d sorta known him.

 

So you shrugged back.

 

“Thanks, I guess,” you said.

 

Henry snorted.

 

“For what? Saving your ass?”

 

“Yeah, asshole, for saving my ass.”

 

It was true enough that without them, you’d probably still be struggling to get away from that man and his friends.

 

You leaned into Vic’s shoulder.

 

“Sorry,” you said.

 

He shrugged. “No big deal.”

 

“No, really. I’m sorry for being an asshole.”

 

“I told you, it’s no big deal.”

 

You all pulled into a driveway, and Patrick sighed, all sarcasm.

 

“Home sweet home,” he said.

 

Huh. So this was Patrick’s house. You thought it’d look…. Less normal, or something.

 

You all piled out of the car, going to the garage, where there was a couch and an armchair in the middle of the usual middle-class family stuff. Henry flopped down on the couch, and Patrick followed, throwing his legs across Henry’s lap. Henry barked out a laugh and shoved his legs off.

 

“Nice, but no thanks, Hockstetter,” he said.

 

“One day you’ll come ‘round, Henry. I got all the time in the world.”

 

Henry snorted. “Sure.”

 

You watched them with mild interest. You guessed that Patrick was probably a little gay for Henry. That was cute. Weird, but cute.

 

You shrugged and sat down on the armchair, looking on as Vic and Belch quietly talked to each other.

 

“So you guys just… sit around when you’re not fucking with people?” you asked.

 

“Beats talking to guys like you,” said Henry.

 

Vic slapped him up the back of his head.

 

“That’s my brother, asshole.”

 

“Half brother,” you corrected.

 

“Half brother, whatever,” said Vic. “Still, he shouldn’t be a fuckhead to you for no reason.”

 

“Huh,” said Belch. “You even look like each other.”

 

You and Vic made eye contact, then both cracked up.

 

“Whatever you say, man,” you said, clapping Belch on the shoulder.

 

You didn’t see the resemblance at all.

 

“What I don’t get,” said Patrick, “is how you’re so much shorter than Vicky, here.”

 

You looked between Vic and you, confused.

 

“We… we have different moms, genius,” you said.

 

Vic cracked up again.

 

Patrick’s eyebrows came together, obviously not liking what you called him. But he didn’t say anything, just took out a cigarette and lit it up.

 

“You want one?” he asked.

 

“What do you smoke?” you countered.

 

“Marlboro reds.”

 

“Jesus fuck, no. That’s awful. Vic?”

 

“I got you,” said Vic, taking out one of his Lights and handing it to you with a lighter. You lit up and sat down next to Vic, finally relaxing a bit.

 

“What I meant,” said Henry, connected to nothing and about ten minutes later than it should have been, “is why don’t you just cut your hair?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“If you don’t like being treated like a girl, why don’t you cut your hair?”

 

“Why don’t you?” you snarked.

 

He sneered. “There’s nothing the matter with my hair,” he said.

 

“Same here, then. I like my hair and I’m keeping it the way it is.”

 

“Then you better stick with us,” said Belch, fidgeting with his car keys. “Nobody’ll fuck with you if you’re with us.”

 

You thought about it. “Not even you?”

 

“Huh?” he grunted.

 

“Will you fuck with me if I hang with you guys?”

 

“’Course we will,” said Vic dismissively. “That’s just a part of it. But nobody else is allowed to mess with us. And they know it.”

 

You thought some more, taking a deep drag of your cigarette.

 

“Fine,” you said. “While I’m here, I’ll hang with you guys.”

 

Patrick reached over and tugged on a lock of your hair.

 

“Good, pretty boy. Glad to have you.”

 

“You touch my hair again, you’re not gonna be so glad,” you said.

 

He just laughed.

 

It turned out to be an okay summer.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr at god--baby.tumblr.com


End file.
